


Long Distance Love

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Phone Sex, Smut, alternate season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: This is set in a nebulous alternate season 2, in which the action took place over a longer period of time and Rumpel, Emma and Henry didn't leave to go and find Neal until Cora and Hook were safely out of the picture. Rumpel is in New York looking for Baelfire, and he misses Belle. A phone call turns into something a little more heated…For the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “You don’t know what *insert kink* is and I’m really bad at explaining things and now we’re doing it oops.”





	Long Distance Love

 

Rumpelstiltskin stares up at the ceiling of his hotel room and wishes that he could just drop off to sleep. His mortal form needs it and the Dark One powers of longevity and sleeplessness are suppressed as soon as he crosses the town line, but there's too much tension in his veins to allow him to relax. Tomorrow, he will find his son after so long searching, and although he should feel happy at the prospect of a reunion, all he can feel is nerves, thousands of worries and what ifs constantly playing on a loop in his head and each one giving a direr outcome than the last. He misses Belle, but there was no way for her to come with them, and the image of her standing at the town line waving to the Cadillac as it drove away with Emma in the passenger seat and Henry in the back is imprinted on the back of Rumpelstiltskin's mind. He reaches across and grabs his phone. He already checked in with her when they landed in New York, but surely it's not too much to call and wish her goodnight. And maybe, he thinks, one hand slipping under the covers to cup his crotch, help him release a little bit of tension.

_"Hello Rumpel."_ Belle's voice is soft and sleepy, and Rumpelstiltskin feels a little pang of regret. 

"Hello, sweetheart. Did I wake you?"

_"No. I can't sleep. I keep thinking about you."_

"Same here."

_"It's nice to hear your voice. It makes me feel like you're still here beside me."_

The separation is required. Rumpelstiltskin needs to find his son and he and Belle need some time apart from each other so that they can grow into their own people outside of their relationship. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, after all. Belle has not yet moved back in with him, needing her own space and to be able to live her own life after so long without such autonomy, but they sleep over regularly. All he has to do is let her know that's what he wants to do right now, at least by proxy. Belle's a quick learner and has become used to the Land without Magic and all its inventions with ease, and although a virgin before they made love that first time, a clumsy, fumbling session in comfortable darkness on the evening that they were finally reunited, she's well-read and eager to learn and experiment. 

_"I wish I was there,"_ Belle says. _"I want to kiss you. And do some... other things to help you relax."_

"I want that too," Rumpelstiltskin admits. "But just because we're in different states doesn't mean that we can't do that."

_"I don't follow."_

Rumpelstiltskin grimaces, he'd very bad at explaining things at the best of times and his usual technique is just to show Belle rather than tell her. Oh well. Here goes nothing. 

"What are you wearing?" he asks.

_"My nightie."_ Belle still sounds mystified. _"It's night time and I'm in bed, what else would I be wearing?"_

"I don't know. The last time I saw you in bed, you weren't wearing your nightie."

He can almost hear her blushing. " _Yes, well, that's because you were here and it seemed a bit pointless."_

"So, you wouldn't be wearing it if I was there?"

_"Maybe. Maybe not. It's a very pretty nightie though, I think you'd like to see it."_

"I'm sure I'll love it. What else are you wearing."

_"Um, nothing?"_

"No panties?"

He imagines her blush increasing during the little pause before she squeaks: _"No."_

"Good." He can feel the first stirrings in his cock.

_“Rumpel, where are you going with this conversation?”_ Belle asks, but he can hear the huskiness in her voice showing that she’s beginning to enjoy this just as much as he is, and if he’s not entirely mistaken, she knows exactly where he’s going with this conversation and has known from the start, quelling his fears of having started something that she’s not yet ready for.

“I’m trying to do the next best thing to you being here beside me,” he says.

_“Oh.”_ Belle’s voice is breathy. _“Oh. Yes. I like the sound of that.”_

“I’m very glad to hear it.” So is his cock, which springs to eager attention as he frees himself from his pyjama pants and he takes his length in hand, stroking up and down a couple of times to start him off. “So why don’t I tell you what I would do to you if you were in New York with me?”

_“Yes please.”_

“Well, as lovely as your nightie no doubt is, I’d take it off because I want to kiss you all over. Suck on your pretty pink nipples until you moan in that exquisite little way you have.”

She gives such a moan now, and Rumpelstiltskin realises wonders if she’s touching herself with as much abandon as he is. It occurs to him that in addition to the phone sex being a new thing, he’s also pretty sure that they’ve never engaged in dirty talk like this before. It’s still rather tame in comparison to some of the blue films tucked away in the back of Mr Gold’s closet, but at the same time, there’s something of a thrill about it. A night of firsts all around.

_“What else would you do?”_ Belle asks, a certain urgency in her voice.

“I said I would kiss you all over,” Rumpelstiltskin says. “But since I’m not there with you, you’ll have to improvise a little.”

_“Oh yes, yes.”_

He imagines her with her hands busy between her thighs as she pleasures herself in his absence. They have not had all that much experience of this act between the two of them; so much has been going on and there has been so much upheaval, but they are nonetheless learning what makes the other feel good. Belle’s certainly not showing any naivete or prudishness when it comes to exploring her body and finding out what she likes. Rumpelstiltskin suspects that her books may have something to do with that, and he is exceedingly grateful to them.

“What would you want me to do if I was there with you, Belle?” he asks, wanting to hear her side of their little fantasy as he strokes up and down his length with slow, languid movements, wishing that he was buried inside Belle’s exquisite wet heat instead.

_“Kiss me,”_ Belle pants. _“I like it when you use your mouth on me, your tongue gets in all the right places and I just want to scream with pleasure.”_

“Go ahead and scream.” Rumpelstiltskin’s voice is throaty, barely audible, but he knows that Belle can hear him and the noises she’s making down the phone are some of the most wonderful and erotic that he’s ever known. “No-one can hear you. Are you close, Belle?”

_“Yes, yes, so close, my love.”_

“Come for me, then.

The sound of her orgasm, even though she is hundreds of miles away, makes Rumpelstiltskin groan afresh with the thought of her body shivering with pleasure, the sheen of perspiration on her skin and the red of her lips parted in ecstasy. It’s such a wonderful picture, and it does not take him long to touch himself to completion, sticky white staining the hotel room sheets. At least the place they’re staying in is one of the more upmarket hotels and he knows that the walls are sturdy enough that Emma and Henry in the next room will not have heard what’s been going on in here.

He listens to Belle’s breathing as she comes down from the high and he pads through to the bathroom to grab some tissue and clean himself up. Collapsing back into bed, he can hear Belle’s giggles.

_“This was fun,”_ she says.

Rumpelstiltskin smiles. “I’m very glad that you enjoyed yourself as much as I did.”

_“Oh, very much so. Perhaps I could call you to wish you goodnight tomorrow?”_

He can hear the cheeky little tone of hope in her voice, and he knows that she’s biting her bottom lip, eyes bright and playful. Tomorrow is the day he will find Baelfire and he will probably not be in the mood for such games as they have played today, but knowing that he will hear Belle’s voice at the end of it all is something to look forward to no matter how events with his son might play out.

“Yes,” he says. “I’d like that very much.”

They continue to talk for a while, getting sleepier and sleepier as they do so, and finally they have to say their goodnights and hang up.

Rumpelstiltskin sleeps well that night, and wakes refreshed and ready for the day’s challenges.  

 


End file.
